ginigattafandomcom-20200213-history
Leonte Chase
Leonte Chase is a character on Gi'Nigatta: the Legend of Felix Cross. He was created and designed by Tetran Sage. A young man aimed towards glory and adventure, Leonte is a young man who loves to take a challenge head-on. Perferring the term "treasure hunter" over thief, Leonte fights to find the "greatest treasure in the world". He also likes to be alone and doesn't want any help. However, deep inside, Leonte fights against the Holy Legion in the Resistance in order to give Cishere back its stolen freedom. Background The backstory of Leonte is mostly unknown. What is known was that he was born as Xavier Rhodes in Du Khela in the country of Nucarrio. His childhood is unknown as well, though he did live a quiet and comfortable life with middle-class parents. When he joined the Holy Legion, he rose through the ranks pretty quickly. By the time he was 19, he was an A-Class Holy Knight. He started having a romantic relationship with Micalene Derezel, another A-Class Knight and a rival of his. His life changed around 2 years prior to the game's storyline. He and Micalene were sent to the Forest of Haburrina to do a regularly check-up on the Lava Pearl magicite. During the check-up, Micalene revealed to Leonte that she was pregnant with his child. Leonte, shocked and happy, told her that she should both retire from the Holy Knights after this year and raise a family. Micalene said that she would probably leave before him to Lavion and set up a home there. After Micalene left on materinty leave a few months later, Leonte vowed to become an S-Class Knight and make enough money to retire. However, a few weeks before his child's birth, when Leonte came to Lavion for a visit. He found the entire city engulfed by flames. He raced through the city, trying to find suriviors of the attacks. He found a dying old man and asked him what happened. The old man told him that the Holy Legion attacked the village when they were told that a resistance party set themselves up there, not caring if it was true or who was involved. When Leonte asked the old man about Micalene, he told him that she was in a house near the Church, he then died. Leonte bolted into the house and tried to find Micalene, but the house collapsed, nearly killing him. Leonte decided that Micalene had either died during the attack, the resulting fire, or the house collapsing. He then broke ties with the Holy Legion and vowed to fight them, but in a peaceful way. Leonte then traveled to Tian Debal, where he joined the United Party for Cisherian Peace. Isor welcomed Leonte to the group and told him that diplomacy was the best way to fight tyranny. During his first year there, Leonte served as a peace representative, and the party was gaining respect. Everyone in the party voted the former Knight to be Head Peace Representative, which Leonte agreed to. However, things took a turn for the worse. Leonte was attacked on his way home by a Holy Knight for no reason. Leonte defeated the Knight and demanded to know why he was being attacked when he heard a familiar voice. Leonte removed the helmet to see that it was Micalene. Fighting back tears, Leonte pleaded with Micalene to tell him what happened to her and why did she attack him. She told him that she housed a small resistance party fleeing from the Holy Legion, though she was unaware. The Holy Legion found where the group was and razed the village, killing many people. Micalene gave up the group in exchange for sparing her village. The Holy Legion drafted Micalene back into military service, giving birth to their son 5 weeks later. She then vowed to kill anyone within a terrorist organization, such as the United Party of Cisherian Peace. When Leonte tells her that he is just part of a diplomatic organization, she says that diplomacy leads to rebellion, which leads to war. Finally, when he asks about his son, Micalene tells him that the baby is alive, but being taken care by a unknown foster family. When Leonte pleaded with Micalene to have her retire from the Holy Legion and join the United Party, she declined, saying that though the Holy Legion razed her village, it was to undercover destructive rebels.